C+VG Issue 8
This issue was dated June 1982 and was priced at 75p. The Owl BBC Micro Magazine included inside this issue. Computer Software News Vicsoft 7 (Control Technology) VIC-20 - Page 18 Wumpus (Sharpsoft) Sharp MZ-80 - Page 18 ZX-Galaxians (Artic Computing) ZX81 - Page 18 The Naughty One (HoldCo) Atari 8-bit, ZX81, Apple II - Page 18 Sword of Peace (Artic Computing) ZX81 - Page 19 ZXChess II (Artic Computing) ZX81 - Page 19 The Fall of the Roman Empire (Program Power) Atom - Page 19 Casino, Checkers, Othello (Kuma Computers) Sharp MZ-80 - Page 19 Rat Race (Commodore) VIC-20 - Page 21 Jelly Monsters, Road Race, Star Battle (Commodore) VIC-20 - Page 21 Time Zone (On-Line Systems) Apple II - Page 21 Reviews Video Screens News Defender (Atari) Atari 2600 - Page 23 Yars' Revenge (Atari) Atari 2600 - Page 23 Utopia (Mattel) Intellivision - Page 23 Space Hawk (Mattel) Intellivision - Page 23 Family Favourites: Hanimex Home Arcade - Page 23 Reviews Arcade Action Reviews Turtles (Konami) - Page 30 Dig-Dug (Namco) - Page 31 Robotron: 2084 (Williams) - Page 31 Tips Donkey Kong (Nintendo) - ¾ page - Page 30 News Pinball: Hyperball - Page 31 Adventure Savage Island (Adventure International) TRS-80, Apple II, Exidy Sorcerer, Atari 8-bit - Keith Campbell - Page 29 Diamonds and claws - Keith Campbell - Page 29 Features Hardcore: A Games Players Guide to the VIC-20 - 2 pages (80-82) *Features Gold Rush, Star Wars, The Alien, Nightmare Park, Tank Battle, Avenger, Rat Race, Jelly Monsters, Star Battle, Adventureland, Mission Impossible Regular Features Mailbag - 2 pages (5,7) Competition - 2 pages (9,11) The Bugs - 1 page (13) Brainware - 1 page (17) Chess - Max Bramer - 1 page (25) Go - Alan Scarff - 1 page (27) Practical Programming - Ted Ball - 2 pages (66-67) Graphics - Gary Marshall - 1 page (69) Kit Korner - Keith Mott - 1 page (73) Down to Basic - Moira Norrie - 2 pages (76-77) Software Glossary - ⅔ pages (83) Type-Ins World Cup Manager - Sharp MZ-80k - 7 pages (32-33,35-37,39,41) Trolls Gold - Apple II - 3 pages (42-44) Speedboat - VIC-20 - 3 pages (46-47,49) Save the Princess - Atom - 3 pages (50-52) War of the Worlds - ZX81 - 1 page (54) Bet - ZX81 - 1 page (55) Helicopter Lander - PET - 1 page (57) Dog Star Adventure - TRS-80 - 4 pages (58-60,63) Boing - Atari - 1 page (65) Adverts Games *'Algray Software' - Air Attack, Frog Race, Moonbase Rescue - page 12 *'Program Power' - Chess, Air Attack, Space Fighter, Cowboy Shoot-Out, Atom Adventure, Warlords, Munchyman, 3D Asteroids, Martians, Lunar Lander, Astrobirds, Invader Force - page 14 *'Molimerx' - The Golden Baton, The Time Machine, Arrow of Death: Part 1, Arrow of Death: Part 2, Escape from Pulsar 7 - page 16 *'Bug-Byte' - Mazogs - page 20 *'Quicksilva' - QS Defender, QS Asteroids, QS Invaders - page 38 *'Addictive Games' - Football Manager - page 40 *'Michael Orwin Software' - Cassette One, Cassette Two, Cassette Three - page 45 *'Microtanic Software' - page 48 *'Macronics' - 1k Breakout, Dragon Maze, Star Trek, Pontoon - Fruit Machine, 3D "O" & "X"'s - Connect Four - page 56 *'Silversoft' - Space Invaders, Asteroids, Arcade Dropout, Star Trek, Super-Wumpus, Graphic Golf, 3D Mystery Maze, Games Pack 1 - page 75 *'Carnell Software' - Volcanic Dungeon/Hangman, Alien Intruder/Hieorglyphics, Wumpus Adventure/Movie Mogul - page 85 *'Holdco Ltd' - The Naughty One, Gold / Pick a Word, The Secret of Tamworth Manor - page 87 *'Control Technology' - Pack 16/1, Pack 16/2, Pack 16/3, Tape Book 50, Cassette 1½, Defender, Astro Battlezone, Fruit Machine, Polecat, Early Warning, Minefield - page 88 *'Hewson Consultants' - Space Intruders - page 90 *'DK'Tronics' - Deflex, Rox, Rox III, 3D Labyrinth, Ten Superb 3.5 Programs - page 91 *'DK'Tronics' - Deflex, 3D/3D Labyrinth, Centipede - page 94 Magazines *Sinclair User - page 6 *Commodore Computing - page 64 Other Credits Assistant Editor :Elspeth Joiner Editorial Assistant :Susan Cameron Design :Linda Freeman Production Editor :Tim Metcalfe Publisher :Tom Moloney Contributors :Max Bramer, Alan Scarff, Keith Campbell, Ted Ball, Gary Marshall, Keith Mott, Moira Norrie External Links You can find this magazine at the World of Spectrum archive. Issue Index C+VG Issue 008 C+VG Issue 008 C+VG Issue 008 C+VG Issue 008 C+VG Issue 008 C+VG Issue 008 C+VG Issue 008 C+VG Issue 008 C+VG Issue 008